


Friends Never Say Goodbye

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fanfiction, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Era un'alba importante, quella.L'alba del giorno in cui tutto sarebbe finito.In un modo o nell'altro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata.  
> Sapevo che sarebbe successo, ed erano settimane ormai che era nell'aria.  
> Ho avuto moltissime idee, davvero tante, ma nessuna era quella giusta per il mio ritorno.  
> Poi stanotte, eccola.  
>  **"Gli amici non si dicono mai addio".**  
>  Esiste titolo più appropriato?

Era un'alba importante, quella.

L'alba del giorno in cui tutto sarebbe finito.

In un modo o nell'altro.

Harry si era svegliato molto prima degli altri, e si era messo a passeggiare nella nebbia sottile che precede il sorgere del sole.

Il silenzio che avvolgeva ogni cosa era forzato ed innaturale, come la quiete che precede la tempesta.

Non gli piaceva affatto, aveva la sensazione che qualcosa stesse per succedere e negli ultimi anni aveva imparato a sue spese che il suo sesto senso raramente si sbagliava.

A scuola tutto sembrava perfettamente normale, come qualsiasi alba degli anni precedenti, eppure l'aspettativa rendeva tutto differente.

Deciso a prendersi qualche momento per riflettere sulla piega che la sua vita stava per prendere, Harry decise di andare a sedersi sulla riva del lago.

Non era facile accettare che poche ore più tardi sarebbe andato incontro alla propria morte a braccia aperte, ma era quello il suo destino: ora lo sapeva.

Forse l'aveva sempre saputo, che il significato della Profezia era quello, aveva solo cercato di ignorarlo fino all'ultimo, sperando che ci sarebbe stata un'altra soluzione.

Proprio mentre si accovacciava, udì dei passi alle proprie spalle.

Quando la persona che l'aveva seguito parlò, la sua voce lo gelò sul posto: era l'ultima che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire.

"Potter."

Harry si voltò lentamente, per fissare il viso del suo nemico di sempre.

"Malfoy."

Draco era più pallido di quanto ricordasse, e i suoi capelli ondeggiavano nella brezza del mattino, mentre il mantello nero gli si gonfiava attorno proteggendolo ben poco dal freddo di quell'ora.

"Se vuoi uccidermi, Malfoy, mettiti in coda" disse Harry, per spezzare quel silenzio imbarazzato che era sceso su di loro mentre si studiavano cautamente.

"Andiamo, Potter, non sei così stupido da non capire che, se avessi voluto ucciderti, l'avrei già fatto.

Eri così perso nei tuoi pensieri che non ti sei neppure accorto che ti seguo da quando sei uscito dal castello."

Harry sorrise tra sé.

Malfoy non sarebbe mai cambiato, mai.

E questo, stranamente, lo rassicurava.

Il biondo, senza dire un'altra parola, gli si sedette accanto.

Rimasero entrambi immobili a guardare l'acqua scura incresparsi appena, mentre la nebbia pian piano saliva a disperdersi e la luce aumentava, confortati da un silenzio che ora sembrava proteggerli anziché soffocarli.

Alla fine, Draco parlò.

"Andiamo via."

Harry si raddrizzò di scatto.

"Cosa?"

Draco lo stava guardando con una luce diversa negli occhi, il suo sguardo grigio brillava di qualcosa d'indefinibile.

"Andiamo via.

Io e te.

Andiamo in un posto dove non possano trovarti."

Il moro scosse il capo con violenza.

"Stai cercando di salvare il tuo Signore, non è così?

Hai paura che ci lasci la pelle?"

"No, zuccone, non voglio che ce la lasci tu!"

Draco aveva parlato senza pensare, e non appena conclusa la frase ammutolì e spostò lo sguardo altrove, evitando accuratamente quello di Harry.

Harry, dal canto suo, non capiva.

Non poteva, non voleva capire.

Era impossibile che, tra tutti i momenti, Draco avesse scelto proprio QUEL momento per cercare di avvicinarsi a lui.

Stava senz'altro macchinando qualcosa, era ovvio.

O forse no?

"Senti, Potter, puoi crederci o no ma la società magica ha davvero bisogno di una regolata" disse Draco, dopo un po'.

Negli ultimi anni il sistema è andato deteriorandosi, tanto che al potere ci sono andati inetti come Caramell e la Umbridge.

Ho ragione?

Tu e il tuo patetico gruppo di salvatori della patria, vi siete mai chiesti se state facendo la cosa giusta nel cercare di salvaguardare un sistema che fa acqua da tutte le parti?

Io sinceramente non credo che sarebbe una tragedia così terribile se il Signore Oscuro prendesse il potere.

Almeno nessuno dovrebbe più far finta di essere ciò che non è.

Sapevi che ci sono famiglie babbane che si indebitano fino al collo per mandare i figli ad Hogwarts?

Non è facile chiedere un prestito in banca se non puoi spiegare a cosa ti servono i soldi."

Harry lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati.

"Se tu non avessi avuto i soldi lasciati dai tuoi genitori, come pensi avresti potuto comprare tutto il necessario?" gli domandò il biondo.

Harry dovette chinare lo sguardo.

Aveva ragione.

In modo contorto e manipolatore, ma aveva ragione.

Per la prima volta in sette anni, la sua convinzione vacillò.

"Ma...Voldemort è un assassino!

Vuole uccidere chiunque non sia un mago purosangue, e..."

"Ma per favore!" sbottò Draco, alzandosi.

"Credi davvero che sia così fesso da far fuori un'intera categoria?

E' un leader, e deve pur avere qualcuno da governare!

Il Signore Oscuro vuole solo riportare l'ordine, far rientrare nei ranghi una società ormai generalizzata che ha perso prestigio ed è allo sbando.

Tutto qui.

Ammetto che i suoi sistemi possono essere drastici e poco ortodossi, ma neanche tu hai mai provato a parlarci, mi pare.

E neanche Dumbledore e i suoi scagnozzi ci sono mai andati leggeri con i Death Eaters.

La colpa di una guerra non è mai solo da una parte, sai.

La verità è che un grande potere spaventa sempre.

Se dovessi riuscire a sconfiggerlo, sarai tu quello che combatteranno domani."

Harry si prese la testa fra le mani.

Ci aveva già pensato.

Se fosse sopravvissuto alla battaglia, il Mondo Magico l'avrebbe visto come una minaccia ancora maggiore di Voldemort, ne avrebbero avuto paura, e non era da escludere che un giorno...

"Smettila, Malfoy" disse con amarezza "tutte queste chiacchiere non hanno alcun senso.

Io non ci sarò 'domani'.

Sto andando a morire."

Non si chiese neppure perché diavolo stesse raccontando una cosa simile proprio a lui, tra tutti.

"Cosa vuoi dire, Sfregiato?

La pressione ti ha mandato in fumo le sinapsi?"

"Nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive.

Così diceva la Profezia.

Indi per cui, se voglio uccidere Voldemort, devo morire io.

Semplice come bere un bicchier d'acqua."

Harry parlò con voce bassa, quasi un sussurro, ma ciò non impedì alla sua voce di tremare leggermente mentre pronunciava le ultime parole.

Draco si accovacciò sui talloni, per guardarlo negli occhi.

E poi gli tirò un pugno.

Il moro, colto di sorpresa, perse l'equilibrio e cadde all'indietro, finendo lungo disteso a terra.

"Sei impazzito, Malfoy?!

Ma che ti ha preso?!" strillò, massaggiandosi la mascella.

Draco aveva ancora il braccio alzato e le dita strette, i capelli a nascondere la sua espressione.

"Maledetto egoista" sibilò tra i denti "come osi dire a cuor leggero una cosa simile?

Ti rendi anche solo minimamente conto di quello che comporterebbe una simile eventualità?"

Harry si tirò di nuovo a sedere, confuso.

"Non hai sentito quel che ho detto poco fa, Potter?

Ho detto che non voglio che ci lasci la pelle.

La verità è che sei una piattola, una spina nel fianco, una mosca fastidiosa che mi molesta dal primo anno di scuola...ma ormai sono abituato ad averti intorno, non me lo so immaginare un futuro in cui non ci sei e non ti posso tormentare."

Il biondo aveva parlato con una semplicità disarmante, ed Harry si trovò a chiedersi se se lo fosse preparato, quel discorso.

Draco gli si avvicinò ancora e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Non andare, Harry.

Per favore."

Quello che accadde poco dopo, nessuno avrebbe potuto prevederlo, probabilmente neanche i due diretti interessati.

Fu un attimo.

Draco si chinò su Harry, massaggiandogli appena la nuca, ed Harry inarcò il collo all'indietro incrociando il suo sguardo.

E poi successe.

Qualcosa dentro di loro scattò, come una serratura che è rimasta chiusa da tempo immemorabile in attesa della giusta chiave per aprirla.

Si fissarono, e capirono.

Capirono perché, entrando in una stanza, si cercavano l'un l'altro.

Perché non erano mai stati in grado d'ignorarsi, e perché, anche quando avevano cose più importanti da fare, bastava una parola dell'altro per far dimenticare loro qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse lui.

Si erano cercati così tanto, come due completi idioti, senza riuscire a vedersi.

Avevano dovuto cadere, per scoprire che si stavano correndo incontro.

Draco chiuse gli occhi, avvicinando il proprio viso a quello di Harry.

Erano così vicini che il moro poteva sentire il respiro caldo del compagno sulla guancia.

Proprio quando il contatto era imminente, gli tornarono alla mente tutte le persone che gli volevano bene, che avevano creduto in lui e rischiato la propria vita.

Il volto di Ron e quello di Hermione gli si presentarono prepotentemente davanti agli occhi.

'Ti seguiremo, Harry, fino in capo al mondo, se è necessario.'

'Non sei solo, amico.'

Spalancò gli occhi e spinse Draco lontano da sé.

"Mi spiace, ma non posso.

Questa guerra, la battaglia, Voldemort e il resto, non riguardano solo me.

Ci sono persone che sono morte, per permettermi di arrivare a questo punto, e ci sono persone che morirebbero per me."

Draco ghignò.

"Morirebbero per te, ma non tentano di impedirti di morire per loro.

E' una contraddizione."

Harry sospirò.

"Scusami.

Credimi, so che me ne pentirò per sempre, ma...magari in un'altra vita, Draco."

Il biondo incrociò le braccia.

"Se questo è davvero quello che vuoi."

Harry annuì, alzandosi e lisciandosi i pantaloni.

"E' quello che voglio" rispose, sapendo di star pronunciando la balla più grossa della propria vita.

"E ora scusami, ma devo andare a svegliare gli altri.

Oggi sarà una giornata campale.

E...Draco?"

Draco lo fissò, in attesa.

"Vattene, prima che ti trovino qui.

Abbiamo una missione e tu saresti d'intralcio."

Non voglio che ti succeda niente, maledizione, pensò.

Gli occhi grigi di Draco sembrarono sondargli l'anima per un attimo, prima di tornare ad assumere la loro normale freddezza.

Il biondo allungò una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, ma si fermò a mezz'aria e si limitò a scostargli la frangia dalla fronte.

"I tuoi capelli fanno sempre più schifo, Potter, sembrano un nido di merlo.

Ricordami di prestarti un po' di balsamo, la prossima volta."

Sì, pensò Harry mentre gli voltava le spalle e tornava verso il castello, la prossima volta.

******************

Si era aspettato di trovare tutti già in piedi e i preparativi per la partenza già iniziati, ma quando entrò nell'atrio il silenzio che aveva lasciato lo accolse di nuovo, facendogli capire che non era poi passato molto da quando era uscito.

Si incamminò nel corridoio, diretto alla Sala Grande, quando delle voci concitate lo attirarono in un'aula poco distante.

"In prima linea?!

Oh no, Ronald Weasley, credo proprio che tu ti sia bevuto quel poco cervello che avevi.

TU non sarai affatto in prima linea."

"E cosa vorresti fare?

Andarci tu in prima linea?

Sei una ragazza, santo cielo!"

"Certo, come se tu non volessi avermi accanto a te in battaglia!"

"Io...io voglio solo quello che vuoi tu."

Pausa.

"Che vuoi dire, Ron?"

"Che non voglio andarci, in battaglia.

Vorrei restare qui, con te, da soli, dimenticarci Harry, Voldemort e tutto il resto, e pensare solo a noi due."

"Quanto sei sciocco...abbiamo dato la nostra parola, lo sai.

E io non manco mai alla parola data."

Pausa.

"Vorrei davvero che fossi meno seria, Hermione.

Comunque, nessuno di noi andrà in prima fila, e questo è sicuro."

Harry rimase immobile, davanti alla porta aperta, a guardare i suoi due migliori amici, quelli per cui aveva voltato le spalle alla sua unica chance di essere felice, che sprofondavano in un bacio intenso e passionale, che rendeva palese quanto fossero abituati ad intrattenersi in simili attività.

Il moro mosse pochi passi malfermi e poi prese a correre a briglia sciolta per i corridoi deserti.

Non si fermò fino a ritrovarsi di nuovo davanti al lago, stavolta veramente da solo.

************

Ron ed Hermione, dopo quel momento di debolezza dovuto alla paura dell'ignoto, si sorrisero.

Mai avrebbero abbandonato Harry.

E non perché avevano promesso o perché lui era Harry Potter, ma perché erano amici.

Le tre gambe di un treppiede.

E se una gamba cede, tutte cedono.

E loro avevano bisogno di lui, almeno quanto lui aveva bisogno di loro.

Per questo non gli avevano detto nulla della relazione; non volevano che si sentisse a disagio con loro, non volevano che si sentisse in dovere di lasciarli soli.

Ma ora, ora che tutto era a rischio, gliel'avrebbero detto, perché non ci fossero segreti tra loro.

Prendendosi per mano andarono a svegliarlo, pensando a quanto si sarebbe sorpreso.

Certo, magari anche un po' arrabbiato all'inizio, ma poi sarebbe stato senz'altro felice per loro.

Conoscevano il loro amico.

***************

Avevano condiviso tutto, dal primo momento.

Il cibo, il dormitorio, persino i vestiti.

Per difendere lui, Harry aveva rifiutato Malfoy.

Solo ora capiva che la sua vita avrebbe potuto essere completamente diversa se avesse fatto scelte diverse.

Aveva scelto di restare vicino alla prima persona che gli aveva sorriso, aveva sorriso di rimando e tutto era cominciato così.

Ed Hermione, la prima che l'aveva trattato come un suo pari, vedendo e interagendo con Harry e non con 'Harry Potter'.

Aveva creduto che sarebbe stato così per sempre, loro tre, oggi come domani.

Aveva dato per scontato un futuro insieme.

Improvvisamente capiva di essere stato uno stupido sentimentale, di non aver colto i segnali, e sì che ce n'erano stati tanti.

Al secondo anno, quando i due, imbarazzati, si erano solo dati la mano dopo che Hermione era stata de-pietrificata.

Al terzo anno, quando presa dall'ansia Hermione aveva afferrato la mano di Ron stringendola nella sua.

Al quarto anno, quando avevano litigato furiosamente la sera del Ballo del Ceppo, perché Ron era geloso marcio di vedere Hermione con Viktor Krum.

Probabilmente era da allora che stavano insieme.

E in tutto quel tempo, non una parola.

Per non parlare poi dei dubbi che sembravano avere riguardo alla guerra, alla battaglia, a quell'unione di cui lui, invece, non aveva mai dubitato neppure per un istante.

Sotto all'albero, proprio dove lui e Draco si erano parlati poco prima, c'era il mantello del biondo abbandonato nell'erba.

Harry si accorse solo in quel momento di essere uscito senza il proprio, e si gettò sulle spalle quello del biondo, rimanendo stordito dall'intensità del suo profumo che ora sembrava abbracciarlo per dargli coraggio.

Si prese un altro minuto per raccogliere i pensieri e poi si avviò lentamente verso la foresta.

Non era il momento giusto per chiedersi chi avesse ragione o chi avesse torto, se quanto stava per fare fosse giusto o sbagliato, se davvero Voldemort fosse il nemico da sconfiggere.

Era il momento di compiere il destino per cui era venuto al mondo.

"Vi libero io dalla vostra promessa" disse il moro tra sé "non doveva essere una costrizione...ma solo un modo di sostenerci a vicenda.

Se non è più così, non ha ragione di esistere."

Dentro di lui, comunque, l'immagine del loro trio e di quello che aveva significato in quegli anni non sarebbe mai sbiadita.

Era meglio così.

Tanto sarebbe stato solo lui a dover affrontare Voldemort, l'ultimo atto gli spettava di diritto, a loro sarebbe toccato l'epilogo, in cui avrebbero vissuto per sempre felici e contenti, magari ricordandolo nelle favole che avrebbero raccontato ai loro figli.

Si pulì rabbiosamente gli occhiali con un angolo del proprio maglione, stizzito, visto che non riusciva a vedere chiaramente dove metteva i piedi, senza rendersi conto che i suoi occhi lucidi ne erano la causa.

Non voleva perderli, maledizione, non voleva perdere la loro amicizia, non voleva perdere il futuro che avrebbe potuto aspettarlo con un Draco che non aveva neppure iniziato a conoscere, ancora.

Si fermò, confuso, per un istante, prima di riprendere a camminare, deciso come non mai.

Dopotutto, era contento di aver fatto queste scelte e di essere giunto a questo punto.

Se avesse avuto l'opportunità di ricominciare daccapo, da quel primo giorno sullo sgabello di Madama Malkin, probabilmente avrebbe ripetuto le stesse esatte parole.

E al momento di essere smistato, avrebbe nuovamente chiesto al cappello di non mandarlo a Slytherin.

Avrebbe ripercorso tutta la strada fatta fino a quel momento, qualsiasi cosa pur di non diventare amico di Draco.

Perché quello che la sua vita gli aveva insegnato, era che gli amici non si dicono mai addio.

E lui a Draco aveva detto addio, ma preferiva saperlo vivo, anche se senza di lui, che averlo accanto in quel momento in cui si dirigeva a grandi passi verso la propria fine.

E per la seconda volta, quel giorno, Harry Potter mentì a se stesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirata dalla canzone omonima di Elton John, colonna sonora di 'The road to El Dorado', che ha ispirato uno dei dialoghi.  
> Che dirvi di più...  
> Spero che vi piaccia!  
> Commentatemi, e... sono di nuovo qua, tremate(!)


End file.
